


In the End

by GypseyRay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: Death is inevitable and as those around him begin to pass away Hiro Hamada looks back on his life to the day that has plagued him with regret for so many years.





	

      Another funeral, another friend gone. Fred had been the first to go, cancer the doctors had said. He didn’t even live a month after the diagnosis… he left behind a stunning young wife and two beautiful baby girls, he was only thirty-two at the time. Gogo had been next to go, it was a mission gone wrong. Just another evil man with an evil plan who didn’t take San Fransokyo but who did take one of its greatest heroes. She left behind no husband, no children, but a group of friends who would never forget her and a town who would never know her sacrifice. Alistair and Cass passed within a month of one another. Him to a heart attack and her to pneumonia, both were in their eighties. Wasabi followed shortly after, falling asleep one night and simply never opening his eyes again. This funeral, however, was for Abigail Callaghan. She was just three weeks short of her hundredth birthday when she passed, surrounded by the family she and Alistair had built so many decades ago.

         Hiro knew it wouldn’t be long before he and Honey too joined their friends and left the world of the living. Hiro looked back on his life and knew he’d lived one more amazing than anyone could dream of, yet he still had one regret, one day in his past he had to rewrite. That is how he found himself holding a small machine he had built so long ago  but been too afraid to use. No one knew if it would work but Hiro had to try, had to go back and prevent that fateful day when Tadashi died from ever happening.

       Thirteen-year-old Hiro Hamada sat at his aunt’s cafe fighting with his older brother over his bot fighting once again. Across the café sat an old man who had appeared one day a few weeks ago and had every day since sat at the café and watched the brothers as they fought, laughed, and went on with their daily lives like they had not a care in the world. He had come to this small café with a plan, he was going to tell them what the future held for them, keep that awful day from happening. In the end though, he knew he couldn’t tell them, he couldn’t interfere, regardless of how much he wanted to because at the end of the day it wasn’t his place to change history, even his own. He had lost Tadashi but through that loss he had gained friends, he had gained a family, one he wouldn’t trade for the world. The old man slowly got up and walked over to the feuding brothers, issuing them one small piece of advice before leaving the café, his life finally feeling complete.

        Cherish what you have, you never know when it may be gone, oh how those words resonated with young Hiro now. That old man had been right, Hiro had never thought he’d have lost Tadashi before he could so much as drive… he never thought he’d ever loose Tadashi. Hiro should have valued Tadashi more and he would, he would the man his brother had wanted him to be, he’d be the hero Tadashi believed him to be.


End file.
